This contract will support investigation of the effect, in vivo, of recombinant lymphokines on bone marrow transplantation in a murine model. In addition, the efficacy of monoclonal antibodies in lysing host cells which may be involved in graft rejection will be examined. These studies are designed to test new methods for optimizing conditioning regimens to promote marrow engraftment.